1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic system, and more particularly to an electronic system with a display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because cathode ray tubes (CRTs) are inexpensive and provide high definition, they are utilized extensively in televisions and computers. With technological development, new flat-panel displays are continually being developed. When a larger display panel is required, the weight of the flat-panel display does not substantially change when compared to CRT displays.
Generally, flat-panel displays comprise self-luminescence displays and non-self-luminescence displays. Liquid crystal displays (LCD) are the self-luminescence displays. The self-luminescence displays comprise plasma display panels (PDP), field emission displays (FED), and electroluminescent (EL) displays and organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays.
The self-luminescence displays are widely used as they possess the favorable advantages of thin profile, light weight, high luminance efficiency and low driving voltage. However, when the self-luminescence display displays the same image for a long period of time, the lifespan of the luminiferous elements are reduced. Taking a mobile phone as an example, a display image is shown in FIG. 1. The regions 110 and 130 continuously display the same image. Thus, the lifespan of the pixels disposed in the regions 110 and 130 are reduced because an image sticking effect occurs in the regions 110 and 130.